1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a molded article thereof. Specifically, it relates to a resin composition containing a propylene-based polymer of a specific composition, a polylactic acid-based resin, an ethylene-based polymer having an epoxy group, and a prescribed elastomer, and a molded article thereof.
2. Background Art
Use of poly(lactic acid)-based resin, which is produced from plants, has recently been investigated. For example, JP 2007-106843 A discloses a resin composition comprising a polylactic acid-based resin, a polypropylene-based resin, and an epoxidized polyolefin. JP 2007-277444 A discloses a resin composition containing different elastomers from the ethylene-based polymer which has the a crystalline polypropylene-based polymer, a polylactic acid resin, an ethylene-based polymer having an epoxy group, and an elastomer different from the ethylene-based polymer having an epoxy group.